brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asahina Subaru/@comment-104.136.16.244-20151117081500
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Basketball!!!! Yes, Ema does have lame choice! I didn't really like Basketball, he was ' '''just too lame (although he was entertaining the way he was akward with her, that was funny. When he presented his chocholate to her was the funniest xD). ' '''He was at like the bottom of the list for the brothers (excluding the four oldest brothers and the youngest). Then came (from top to bottom, least ship to most ship) Mr. Glasses (he seemed like the calm, cool, collected nice one but i just get bad vibes from him) then Mr. Orangehead. I actually liked this guy at first (he vaguely reminds me of Kyo from Fruits Basket, but older and probably just bc of their similar looks) but again, bad vibes, at least with Ema. ''' '''then Mr. Popstar, (actually have mixed feelings for him with Ema, which is why he is 2nd best) then Mr. WhiteTwin, Redhead, Greyhead, and Mr. Hairstylist (i ship these last four with Ema equally). Whitetwin was pretty forceful, but he realized it and disiplined himself to not do anything more than kiss her as far as i know (only anime so far). He is the most sexually agresive one, equivalent with Popstar, but personally his assertive persoanality goes well with her submissive one. Popstar was just.. too much.. but he loved her genuinely, and (like Whitetwin), stopped himself from hurting Ema (when he went into her room and started to unbuutton her shirt, but didnt continue any further, i liked that. Again, this is why he's second..mixed feelings are the worst!) Redhead is almost awkward like Basketball but more in an embaressed way, not in a weird shy way, which i liked, bc he was still comfortable with her, and although he likes her romantically, his hug was out of genuine joy for her sucess, not for any romantic way like the other's hugs were. (Redheads gave his hug to her on their graduation day). He also never touhed her. Greyhead, okay well when I read his profile.. ya that was a very sad turn off for me to ship him and Ema to be together, but if everything wouldve just gone smoothly from the anime, x3!!!! On valentines day everybodh got competitive and just went about fantasizing weird stuff, except for the youngest and ofcourse Hairstyle, but not Greyhead. He just put in alot of effort and all the love for his crush into it but dammit they all just had to destroy it!!!! I was so mad even tho i was laughing my head off(and thats when i realized even Hairstyle was effected by it x3). Why did it have to be just a short crush, why couldnt he just have loved her passionately like the rest?! ; ; .....well if he did i would probably die at the fact that his heart wouldvve been broken like the others when she accepted Basketbal... oh yeah, obviously Whitetwin is hands down the hottest but other than him Greyhead is the best-looking. He also never touched her. Hairstylist. Okay, with the top four, there is nothing really getting in the way of them being together. Like Basketball is too lame (and i know looks shouldnt come first, and they dont, i mean, 2nd place goes to, altho good-looking, catlip-droopyeyes, but..) altho he doesnt have to be a model, I personally have a standard for Ema, which he doesnt quite reach. Glassess and Orangehead have that vibe. And Popstar is just... there is something not quite right somewhere (but I looove his voice.. especially when he does his acts!). ''' '''But litterally there is NOTHING getting in the way of Hairstylist x Ema. I mean, he is just flawless. Absolutely flawless. Oh and if youve ever watched Yona of the Dawn, he almsot reminds me of SooWons "bunny mode, when he soemtimes has a flower sprout out of his head, which is why I Call.. Louis thats right!... Mr. Flowers in my head. ''' By the way, Squirel was good looking in human form, reminded me of the mint green guy from Amnesia.. but he is a squirellll.... '''so sorry that this is so long... its more like a rant than a comment xD but i just realllly had to get that off my chest. I'd be suprized of anyone even read this far.... ...in the end... Basketball x Ema =never!! >:(((( ' '